Skin graft meshers may be used to prepare skin or synthetic material for a skin graft in such a way that a small area of skin or synthetic material may be expanded to be grafted over a larger area on the patient. Some such skin graft meshers, such as the skin graft preparation apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,468, which is incorporated herein by reference, utilize cutting rollers to provide a pattern of perforations or cuts in the skin graft to permit the skin graft to be expanded. In some instances, the skin graft may stick or adhere to the cutting roller as the skin graft is passed by the cutting roller, thus making it challenging to separate the skin graft from the cutting roller, which may result in damaging the skin graft. Accordingly, there is a need to provide means for separating the skin graft from the cutting roller without damaging the skin graft.